Ode to Disney
by Punzie the Platypus
Summary: God bless you! This is a poem honoring all 52 of Walt Disney's animated feature films. This is dedicated to Walt Disney, probably the best filmmaker who ever lived. I tip my hat to you, Walt Disney. God bless you!


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of said movies, they're all Disney's. So, this is a poem I made one Sunday, and I just thought that all you lovely people would like it, so, please read and if you don't mind, drop a review. **

**Walt Disney had a dream, once. **

It all started with a man named Walt Disney

Who wanted to start his own company

He started with a movie, 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'

What he didn't realize

It was princess movies in which he'd specialize

For the crowds came in hordes

Disney's next theatrical show

Was about a no-string puppet named 'Pinocchio'

'Fantasia' was Disney's next big idea

Followed by the story of the little elephant we love and know

The quiet and kind, little 'Dumbo'

Next, the sweetest woodland baby

Thumper's best friend, 'Bambi'

With the most passionate ardor

We went to Mexico

With 'Saludos Amigos' and 'The Three Caballeros'

Down south of the border

'Make Mine Music,' 'Fun and Fancy Free'

Lighthearted 'Melody Time'

These three were followed

By the irreplaceable 'The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'

At the ball, dancing with her fella

Our second princess, 'Cinderella'

Next was extremely grand

Number thirteen, 'Alice in Wonderland'

And number fourteen, 'Peter Pan'

Followed by the novel revamped

The ever famous, 'Lady and the Tramp'

The Three Good Fairies

Star in 'Sleeping Beauty

Our number three princess

Followed with lots of success

Including the plot of hundred and one animal abductions

'One Hundred and One Dalmatians'

Retrieving what was his own

Arthur pulled out 'The Sword in the Stone'

We shall now take a look

Through the pages of 'The Jungle Book'

The next, here, basic format

We watch the life of the family of 'The Artisocats'

Ah, 'Robin Hood'

Who steals from the rotten and gives to the good

Many people can argue

The best film is, 'The Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'

Disney is going further

Their next big hit, 'The Rescuers'

'The Fox and the Hound'

A kid and a puppy became best friends

That friendship came to an end

The walls of friendship came tumbling down

The box office's progress went spirlin'

When the studio released, 'The Black Cauldron'

Now we go to a rodent's perspective

In 'The Great Mouse Detective'

The next is an oxymoron really, (compared to the TGMD)

'Oliver & Company' is about a cute little kitty!

In 'The Little Mermaid'

We follow Ariel, her dad she disobeyed

But then everything turns out okay

She comes in at number four

She might be the favorite princess we all adore

After Ursula's deadly murder

We're heading to Aussie in 'The Rescuers Down under'

A new princess has arrived

Ah, the timeless 'Beauty and the Beast'

Who is not a monster in the least

She is princess number five

The ever cunning 'Aladdin'

Who, by the way, falls for princess number six, Jasmine

The movie that defines animation

The One that can't be beaten

The One that made a box office bombing

The One, the Only, 'The Lion King'

Next is the number seven Disney Princess

The Native American, 'Pocahontas'

We then shall look upon

The Disney version of, 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame'

We're hanging out with our Greek buddies

In 1997's 'Hercules'

Coming in at princess number eight

'Mulan', disguised like a man

Is going to save her father if she can

The movie is really great

We go into the world of the ape man

No, actually, his name is 'Tarzan'

And that is the end of the brilliance

Of the Disney Renaissance

Sequel to the 'Fantasia' legend

Is 'Fantasia: 2000'

Disney opened a door

To the Jurassic era in 'Dinosaur'

I think Disney has something to improve

Putting out movies like 'The Emperor's New Groove'

Then came 'Atlantis: The Lost Empire'

Disney's touch is starting to expire

Disney's 'Lilo and Stitch'

Lilo mistakes Stitch for a dog

She doesn't know which is which

Curl up with a blanket

We're watching 'Treasure Planet!' (Not)

Out in the Ice Age era

We'll get inspired? by 'Brother Bear'

After 'Home on the Range'

Disney made a change

No more hand drawn

Those days are gone

Next, we meet the pitiful

Small rooster, 'Chicken Little'

Here's another one

Let's 'Meet the Robinsons'

I'm pleasantly surprised by 'Bolt'

The movie has energy like a lightening jolt

An African American number nine princess

Coming out of the CGI animation fog

'The Princess and the Frog'

In my opinion, a heroic success

And now, coming in as number ten

Armed with her frying pan

The BEST princess of them all

Standing at five and a half feet tall

Rapunzel and Pascal star in

The same exact movie as Flynn

Accompanied by loyal Maximus

The Best of the Best

All your plans, been canceled

Because you shall be sucked into the world of. . .

**TANGLED! **

This movie, I shall emphasize

Is Walt Disney's greatest surprise

The story, the characters, the music

Oh, this movie is FANTASTIC!

The next Disney movie isn't totally new

But it stole our hearts, it's another 'Winnie the Pooh'

Followed is one filled with brightly colored video games

'Wreck-It Ralph' is the movie's name

Now, I know my rhymes are cliche

But, hey, I type 'em that way

So thanks Walt Disney, the world's best friend

We're living happily ever after, the end.

**Disney's movies from 'Fantasia: 2000' to 'Chicken Little' were okay, not their best work, in my opinion. Just sayin'. **


End file.
